Pyrar Delithmere
Pyrar is a Magistrix in the Magistrate, primarily focused on working with claims of heirship and nobility, though spreads her work through other various works of handling forms and paperwork. She is a proud member of the Delithmere family; A Lady of House Rosespear. A kind woman, not thought at first to be the former battle mage living in a retirement after the assault into Northrends lands. Most of her accomplishments in both the field of combat and magical studies are well known enough to gain her respect from a large portion of her peers. Appearance Pyrar is of an average height, roughly about 5’7”, and well proportioned for her size. While a slight bit more soft in the stomach area, she is far from unfit, yet it is hard to tell with the various styles of robes and dresses she wears commonly. Her hair is a rich wine red, darkening at the top and falling into lighter cascades nearing the bottom. Thick locks hold a slightly curled texture, yet she styles it in such a manner to be far more straight than her natural state. Her features are rounded and small, a button-like nose and a higher brow with almond shaped eyes. A sprinkle of freckles rest along the bridge of her nose and a light spread along her cheeks. She almost always has polite smile on her lips, her features rarely finding themselves twisted into displeasure. While she has managed to reduce show of any previous scars, there are some that remain from the worst fights during her time of battle. One along her left hip bone that looked to be a deep gash at one time, now just a discolored streak along her skin with a small indent into her. Another scar rests under her right breast, a burn like appearance along one side, it’s healed over long since it had been given, though one could make an assumption it surely had been a deadly wound. One with a more humorous view might comment it looked more like a shooting star- something of which she’s certainly heard before. Her clothing, by far, is the most she spends her coin upon. Much like the richer societies, she will buy gowns of gold and crimsons, ones that appear as if they are the sea themselves, jewel encrusted or subtle sparkling designs. Dresses and robes. They are her prideful pastime. She knows how to dress herself well, and pulls it off fantastically, accentuating her natural hourglass shape with the elegant materials. Jewelry is kept to what matches, finding a necklace or pair of long earrings that may match. No rings, though will cover her hands, wishing to keep them bare instead. Even with the fanciful clothes, she assures to find comfortable styles that will still allow her to work in any situation she may find herself in, not sacrificing her work for a dress. Personality Kind and considerate would be the most notable traits. Patience has been her virtue and has given her a good place to work through commonly irritating situations. Even though she is often times soft spoken, polite, and calm in her work, she has a sharp tongue when needs be. Her voice is not one to be drowned out when pushing for what she needs, though she calculates her battles well before entering them. While she is not one to throw her title around often, she is still one to remind those who may find a want to harass her or those under her care of who she is. In most times, she would prefer to have a nice glass of wine in her hands to discuss matters over, often nights consuming a bottle or more of wine if given the time. When relaxed, she is playful with that same sharp tongue. Her quick wit gives her the leverage to offer swift remarks that keep a conversation going on with no boredom. She is known to be overly sociable when having indulged too much, and perhaps even a tad flirty, yet it is hard for her to come to such states. Even so, she is humble in most things. She will always offer an ear, showing her concern for others and often times offering assurance in many matters. She is no fool, and she makes that quite clear in many matters. Fighting and Weaponry While she no longer is in any active duty, Pyrar still retains the skill of a battle mage. Primarily using her magic as her first and foremost act of offense and defense, she uses a well rounded spectrum of energies, though has a focus of arcanic energies. Her fighting style sticks out in the more aggressive style she pursued. Not one to stay constantly on the back lines, she developed a style of quick-flash teleportation paired with her self-created arcanic blades of various kinds. Energy exhaustive when used poorly, but deadly when under the right mindframe. She trained in various arts to attain a respectable enough level in a majority of weapon types. This was then combined with her arcanic blades which would shift to a weapon of her conjuring to best fit a situation in combat. While she primarily uses the arcanic weapons she crafted under her own research, she does at times use a solid staff with multiple enchantments upon them or an actual physical sword and dagger combination. History Pyrar was born the second child to Relo’daras and Taiah Delithmere. Just as many, she was soon sent to an academy to further training in magic. Her performance through the years was nothing of exception, a young woman who always put forth the effort to succeed. Her determination to further her knowledge and unquenchable thirst for more knowledge and pushing for more in her studies is what set her aside from many others in her student days. The drive allowed her to finish multiple degrees of the highest fashion, receiving many accolades and notes of her achievements over the years. Her input on matters furthered studies in arcanic structures attuned to weapons and structuration of building matter based objects. Her specialty fell upon that of creating a manipulatable weapon that would use a thin string of magic and a firm enchanted base and pairing such with the quick-paced teleportation style of fighting. It was nearing her final years in her studies that she became close to Daerenth Tal’veilth, whom she spent in an extended courtship with for many years. The two married in time, and found themselves very happy in a home of their own. Soon following, they had their first child, a son named Aldoron Tal’veilth. Taking leave from her main research, she dedicated all her time to raising her firstborn and taking care of the small estate that she and her husband held. In times, she found herself helping with small jobs or arriving in odd arrangements that gained monetary goods. The older her son became, the more invested she got in taking on students, teaching them the arts of magic and furthering their skill. Soon, Aldoron grew to the age he went to an apprenticeship his own to learn the skills of a light wielder. Fifty years passed and Pyrar and Daerenth had their second child, Daera Tal’veilth, a beautiful daughter that held the striking resemblance to her father. Once more, Pyrar took the time to spend with her child, though soon found she possessed formidable enough skill to send to an academy her own, much like her mother. Years passed, and Pyrar continued to take on apprentices until her daughter, herself, came to be an apprentice under her. A proud mother was to be an understatement, Pyrar teaching Daera all she could and helping her further her education. It had been another century, and Pyrar found herself, with her daughter, craving to delve further into Pyrar’s younger passions of battle training. After some time of deliberation, she joined the Silvermoon armies, and progressed to help the nation. Years were spent in such a state, her daughter still her apprentice perhaps long after she should have been, yet both appeased by the point. A happy family, through and through, and both children had begun to find their own partners. In time, the world turned. Warfare began to rage, and the entire family soon found themselves prepared to fight for their proud nation. As most found, it would turn more hectic, and soon the scourge were upon their own doorsteps in Quel’Thalas. In the battles to push back the undead, tragedy befell them all. Daera was the first to fall, a miscalculated step paired with exhaustion. The death of her daughter was terrible, though she would not let such fill her mind, pushing the pain away to instead focus on not allowing another incident such as that to occur. Her half brothers were next, the loss of more striking to a core to her, and furthering her into a rage-like state. News turned up soon after the deaths of her brothers to tell of her firstborn, her son Aldoron to have been overrun and lost in action. No confirmation of his death, though doubts filled the letter sent to their home. There was apologies given, and not even a corpse to bury. This was when Pyrar began to lose herself, finding it more and more difficult as this went on, though never failing to offer her services to cut down as many undead as needed. The last, and most terrible of what was taken from her was Daerenth, having been pulled right from her side in the battle and lost, only to be found in pieces later. This would be the final straw that would be put atop the devastating pile. She pulled away, going with many others to abandon their ancient lands. With the remainder of her family, she found safety for the time it would take till reclamation would come. Pyrar lost herself in those years, become secluded, her smile being lost and indulgences of alcohol and energies very regular in her days. It was then that her brother, Alethanos, began to care more strongly for her, fostering her during the depression she fell into. At times, she would be in the company of close friends, those that would attempt to soothe the pain, yet little dulled it. There are years that passed in a blur to the woman, places that her and her family moved, and decisions that were made for her without care to the end fate. It was after the cataclysm, finally, that she seemed to stir from her depressions. The world having changed, and the push to Pandaria drew her to find interests. She spent time in the newly re-discovered lands, slowly expanding her knowledge there with others, and finding herself in a few private groupings that would find themselves in need of a well versed battle mage. Pyrar found her interests drawn back home, finding a job within the Magistrate easily. She proceeded to spend the remainder of the time now resting easily in the position, seemingly in the better position. She still craves to explore and learn more, yet she has expressed wants only to stay and help their Silvermoon rebuild. Relationships Verlis Veillight One of Pyrar best friends remaining from her academy days. A plump and pleasant woman with a passion for drinking wine just as much as her friend. Often times, Pyrar and her will host a two person party to indulge in wine and gossip. They care for one another greatly, and an understanding is between the two that is perhaps deeper than most that falls within Pyrar's friendships. Outside of her family, of course. Rey'andan Veillight Pyrar's previous apprentice and current lover. He is the son of her friend Verlis, and heavily dedicated to Pyrar. While Pyrar is happy with Rey'andan, and his mother knows of their relation, she still will show hesitation to fully showing affection for him outside of more private moments. He is young, but she loves him no matter. Esme Sunshard A friend brought on through business with the Sunguard. Pyrar views her as pleasurable company, finding the fact that she prefers to be casual in her encounters somewhat refreshing in some ways. She certainly is amused by the woman, though finds her taste in wine very lacking. Category:Characters Category:Suncasters